


Denial

by Melodious329



Series: Rentboy [5]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hurt/comfort bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys settle in and Chris makes his own needs clear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know the real persons after whom these characters are created

Steve pays for their meal at the counter and, on a whim, buys one of the diner’s tshirts for Chris while he’s there. He figures a regular old cotton tshirt is more the kid’s style, even though it has the diner’s name “Sugar and Spice” printed on it which seriously cracks Steve up.

Back at the house, Chris takes Steve’s hoodie out of the car and puts it back on. Things feel easy and comfortable. Chris chills in front of the tv and Steve makes a few calls to his insurance and prints out some forms, figures out how Chris can get his own records from the foster system.

He joins Chris on the couch for a while then makes a simple dinner which they eat in the breakfast nook. He almost never uses the dining room. Chris has gone a little quiet since the diner, perhaps they both have. It doesn’t feel like an awkward silence though, it feels like two people who live together and have plenty of time to get to know one another.

But after they’ve brought their plates back into the kitchen, Steve takes Chris’s hand again and leads him towards the stairs. “Hey, let’s get you settled in,” he says taking the diner tshirt upstairs with them.

He grabs the basket of Chris’s clothes from the guest bedroom and then takes it into his own bedroom, the kid following behind him. Setting the basket on his bed, he turns to answer Chris’s confused expression.

“I thought you’d like to stay in here with me. We can turn your room into a study room or living room or if you want to keep the bed and just have a separate space, we can do that too,” Steve starts.

Chris looks really nervous at his words, looking at Steve and Steve’s room with wide eyes and it reminds Steve how young Chris is, how fast this is going for an eighteen year old.

Moving up to Chris, Steve puts his hands on the kid’s shoulders, gently kneading the tension out of them. “Hey, it’s ok. I want a relationship with you, but we can do it however you’re comfortable with. If you’d rather dress and sometimes sleep in your own room, then…”

“No,” Chris says with a strong voice but still fearful eyes. “I want to be with you, for real, dressing, sleeping, the whole thing.”

Steve stares at him for a minute, like Chris’s eyes are going to tell him what the kid’s really thinking. But all he can see is the same fear and determination he heard in Chris’s voice, and no clue as to Chris’s reasoning for either emotion.

“Ok,” Steve says. “Then let’s make some room and put your clothes away. We should make some extra room for some more clothes for you while we’re at it…”

Steve has more room than he needs anyway, so it’s easy enough to move things over some. Maybe Steve had always been hoping to share the space with someone else. The last thing they put away is the new tshirt. Chris rolls his eyes when Steve can’t help laughing at it again. But the kid seems to like it, anyway.

They talk for a little while after that sitting together on Steve’s wrought iron bed. They talk about Chris calling to get his records, his high school records, medical records, birth certificate. Steve makes it clear that he’s not asking to see these, just that they will be needed and he’ll get a place for Chris to keep them as secure as he wants, maybe a locked file cabinet.

Chris only blushes and says it’s not necessary, but he doesn’t meet Steve’s eyes so Steve thinks it is necessary. They talk about Chris getting a medical and dental checkup when Steve gets the insurance cards and Chris enrolling in the closest community college. Chris isn’t thrilled with either of those ideas but agrees readily enough, saying he’d like to study art history maybe.

When Chris starts to yawn, Steve suggests that they go to bed so they can go to the studio again in the morning. It’s funny and awkward though as they get ready. Chris goes to his room to get his toothbrush and Steve goes ahead and strips down to his boxers. Going into the bathroom, he pulls his hair back to brush his teeth. But when the kid comes back in, Chris looks practically embarrassed at the sight of Steve half-naked doing something so domestic.

Chris just looks like he doesn’t know what to do, first simply staring at Steve’s bare chest and getting a little red in the face. Soon though, Chris turns away from the floor show and goes to the chest of drawers where they had earlier put Chris’s sleep pants. Standing there, Chris changes quickly, his back to Steve who returns to the bathroom to spit and wash his face.

Exiting the bathroom, Steve almost runs over a skittish Chris who apparently didn’t want to come in while Steve was in there. Scowling to cover his nervousness, Chris disappears into the bathroom leaving Steve to climb into bed torn between laughing and crying at the whole thing. Telling Chris to chill out isn’t going to help and Steve can imagine that the intimacy of sharing a life including bedtime and bathroom behaviors is probably new and unnerving for the kid.

Chris comes out after a minute, walking over to the other side of the bed, the side that he had slept on last night. Chris is walking stiffly, like boy trying to imitate his Daddy, acting like he’s not nervous or confused. It’s only then that Steve notices that Chris is also wearing one of Steve’s tshirts, evidently not wanting to be bare-chested.

Steve starts to lie down but before he can do or think anything else, Chris lies on top of him, hurriedly parting Steve’s lips with his own. Maybe Chris is trying to mimic their passion from earlier or maybe Chris just doesn’t know what he’s doing so he just dives right in, but it’s too frantic and awkward and unnecessary.

Putting his hand on the back of Chris’s head, Steve rolls them so that they’re both on their sides. Steve pulls back a little from the kiss before moving in again to kiss Chris slowly, massaging Chris’s scalp with his fingers. Gradually Chris relaxes into the sensations and stops pushing for more, faster, harder, he allows Steve to control the kiss and tilts his head back into Steve’s hand. He even stays put when Steve pulls back again.

“Hey,” Steve says, still keeping up the soothing motion of his hand. “We don’t have to have sex every night or every single day or anything…”

Chris’s face hardens from its relaxed state as he opens his mouth to say something but Steve just talks over whatever the kid was gonna say. “Let’s just sleep. Ok?” he asks, leaning in for a soft kiss of Chris’s lips, nose, and forehead.

The ends of Chris’s lips are still turned down but Chris nods reluctantly and moves to pull the covers up more.

“Can I…just put my arm around you?” Steve asks reluctantly. He wants to hold Chris and he doesn’t want them to sleep just turned away from one another, but he’s well aware that Chris’s past might make him reluctant to be touched in his sleep.

“Yeah,” Chris says simply, eyes wide and puzzled. He looks around a minute like he can’t decide how he wants to lie back down, but eventually he turns on his side away from Steve who scoots close and lays one arm across the kid’s waist.

It takes them both a long time to sleep, and Chris shifts some, eventually sleeping on his stomach and Steve’s arm follows him.

***

The next morning is a repeat of the previous morning. When he wakes to a soft suckling mouth low on his belly, Steve starts to rethink his new plan. Maybe Chris really doesn’t understand that Steve isn’t keeping him as a sex toy.

“Uhhhh, Chris, don’t,” Steve moans, sleepy and grumbly.

Chris himself groans in response, the air tickling the line of hair there and causing Steve’s abdominal muscles to contract. “Man, I’m eighteen,” Chris whines lifting his head to look at Steve. “I need to get off like every two hours, aren’t we supposed to be like…satisfying each other?”

Chris is just so earnest about it, that Steve is denying him sex and Steve is pretty sure his own expression of disbelief is comical. He’s so stunned that he’s silent long enough for Chris to start whining again.

“C’mon,” Chris says leaning down again, his fingers playing along the band of Steve’s boxers. “We don’t even have to, you know…just let me…”

Without warning, Steve hooks his hands under Chris’s arms and flips the kid on his back, Chris’s legs automatically opening so Steve can lie between them. Steve’s hands slide down to hold Chris’s waist as he leans his own head down to the kid’s now bare torso.

“You want a blowjob?” he asks, tongue lapping at the rim of Chris’s bellybutton. “You want my mouth on your dick, want to get off?”

“Eengh,” Chris whines and bucks up, his cotton-clad hard dick bumping the underside of Steve’s chin. It gives Steve an idea.

He grips the waistband of Chris’s new grey fitted boxer-briefs, slowly pulling it down so just the flared head of Chris’s cock is exposed to his gaze and his mouth. He flattens his tongue and rubs it over and against the sensitive underside.

Unsurprisingly, Chris’s hands come down to grip Steve’s head, trying to make Steve hurry up and stop teasing.

Steve is surprised by himself, however, when his voice rumbles out an order, “Put your hands up.”

They’re both surprised when Chris immediately obeys, groaning in frustration and pleasure at the command. Chris stretches his arms up, hand gripping the wrought iron pieces of the headboard.

“Good boy,” Steve whispers over Chris’s now exposed hipbone. He sucks a mark there, in the sensitive, thin skin over bone, fragile in his mouth and under his tongue as Chris arches his chest but neither lets go of the headboard nor tries to get away at all.

Returning his tongue to Chris’s dick, Steve licks the head and slowly inches the waistband down further, his mouth following the fabric down, sucking over the vein. He tucks it underneath the kid’s lightly furred balls, the pressure of it pushing them up high and tight to his dick. Steve laves each of them with the flat of his tongue too, before sucking on the loose skin between them.

Chris cries out then, desperation clear in his voice and how he tries to draw his knees up on either side of Steve’s large body. Taking pity on the kid, Steve licks a stripe back up and then takes Chris’s cock in his mouth, taking it as deep as he can, his hand covering only a small sliver at the base.

Chris’s movements get more frantic as he gets close to the edge, shifting himself minutely on the bed with his legs and tossing his head, arching his chest only to let it slump back down a moment later. Steve maintains a fast pace, concentrating more on the head as his hand pumps the rest, thumb of his other hand pressing into the space between Chris’s balls, pulling on that loose skin occasionally.

Fuck, it just does something to Steve that Chris lets him see how much he’s affected by this, that he’s so affected by this at all. A feeling of power and elation, that Steve can give those feelings of bliss to Chris. He’s never had a lover like this barely legal kid.

Chris comes then and it looks devastating, the way his muscles stiffen and jerk, his mouth lax and open as if silently screaming, his chest muscles thrown into relief. Steve keeps up the suction as Chris’s body goes through the last spasm of orgasm, and then satisfies himself by simply licking over Chris’s still mostly hard dick as the expression on Chris’s face smoothes out into relaxation.

It takes a long time for Chris to open long clumped eyelashes, blinking them as if he’s awakening from sleep again. Steve is prepared when Chris pushes him off his now sensitive dick, but he’s not expecting Chris to keep pushing him over on his back, Chris’s lithe body now over him.

Looking mischievous and excited, Chris hurriedly shimmies back down Steve’s body, yanking Steve’s own boxer-briefs down and diving on his cock just like the kid had done that first night, enthusiasm instead of skill, hot wet suction and hands kneading his inner thighs.

It’s so good, Steve finds his own limbs curling into his body, his muscles spasming before he’s ready as the first burst of pleasure hits him, his knees curling into his body and tight around the kid between his legs. It is devastating as he clenches his hands tight in the bedsheets, feeling the sting of Chris’s answering nails in his thighs, white bursts behind his eyes and fluttering in his belly.

Pulsing a few last times, uncontrollable little thrusts up into Chris’s mouth to prolong the pleasure, Steve relaxes back into the mattress, his legs falling open where they land. It takes him a long moment and several deep breaths for Steve to look at what he can feel, Chris curled up between his legs, head laying on Steve’s inner thigh.

It’s a picture of utter debauchery, both of them limp and sated, their boxers hanging half off, their cocks still half hard. And yet Chris still looks mostly angelic, dark lashes fanned on paler skin, red used cupid’s bow lips, Chris’s arm lying just above Steve’s dick and softly curled around Steve’s side, holding on.

With one arm, Steve reaches down, threading his fingers through soft brown hair while the other reaches to stop the alarm before it goes off and ruins the moment. Fuck, he can’t believe he’s still supposed to go to the studio. He should have told the guys he needed a week with his new lover.

“Chris,” Steve says, hearing his own voice low and scratchy. “Chris, we gotta get up. Gotta be at the studio on time.”

Steve hasn’t been a teenager for a few years, but he thinks he’s right in interpreting Chris’s sigh and clenching his hand on Steve’s side as the equivalent of ‘just a few more minutes’. Huffing a laugh, Steve tries again.

“C’mon, baby,” he says, jiggling his leg a little in encouragement for Chris to move. His answer this time he swears is a growl. After another minute though, Chris lifts his head a little. “You want first shower?” Steve asks.

The sleepy blink Chris gives him doesn’t seem like a yes, so Steve offers an alternative, “Ok, how ‘bout I take first shower and then make some breakfast while you shower.”

Gently, Steve rolls Chris over so that he’s on his back, on the bed instead of on Steve. The kid looks like he’ll go right back to sleep and Steve spends another minute stroking over soft skin and silky hair. If Chris doesn’t want to get up to go with him, he can just hang around on the house.

It’s fucking ridiculous how much Steve misses Chris just when he’s taking a shower though. He wants to be back in bed, he wants Chris in the shower with him, wants their bodies pressed close, wants to take care of Chris. If he didn’t know it before he knows it now, he has fallen hard and fast for this kid and he can only hope it won’t blow up in either of their faces.

He smiles when Chris walks into the bathroom after he shuts off the water. Chris is still sleepy, his eyes half-open and his hair half-sticking up, only his messy boxers on which he promptly slides off to get in the shower that Steve has just vacated. It’s better than the night before, though, and proof that things just need time and they’ll get better. They jumped into this awful fast no matter how old either of them is.

He’s slipping on his shoes when Chris comes out in a towel, more awake and minty clean and also looking slightly uncomfortable again. Steve can’t help pressing a kiss to his forehead quickly before he has to go downstairs.

Stopping in the doorway to the room, Steve turns back, one worry lingering from their morning. “Chris, you know you can say no. You don’t have to do what I say, particularly in bed.”

Chris’s lips quirk up on one side in sleepy smirk before he answers, “I know. I…” Instead of finishing the sentence, Chris then quirks up one shoulder too, seemingly embarrassed to say that he liked it. Steve knows they still need to talk, knows that they need to talk about things, so many things, but he’s satisfied that he didn’t go too far this morning by Chris’s short answer.

He’s about to head downstairs when he hears Chris murmur. “I always could have said no.”


End file.
